can zombies feel love?
by mxcmonster
Summary: what would happen if the world you love turned to shit? Elsa and her sister Anna got captured by a group and the leader so happens to be hot, oh and called jack but when she escapes, does she secretly want to go back? or even worse does she secretly love him?...
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's P.O.V **

Its been 2 months since the worlds went to shit and i already miss people but i guess im not totally alone iv got my family well... whats left of it and thats just my cheery badass sister Anna she means the world to me and i would **DIE** if she got bitten or even torn apart by **THEM **i mean i already seen my parents got ripped to shreds by those disgusting creature why has god been so cruel to us?. I sat there with my shotgun in hand looking out for those basterards wasnt to long before one waldeled up but before i could shoot it , an arrow went right threw its head and some of the blood splattered on my face i looked at the corpes with a confused and shocked look then i seen a man there quiet handsome he has hair white as snow must hav ebleached it or somthing he wore a blue Nikes jumper with deep red staines on it, guessing it was blood , he also wore black jeans and black vans, i was staring it him for too long i shoke my head slightly "i had it" i sigh "sure you did snowflake" i rolled my eyes "weres your group?" i ask, im not that stupid i know he has a group i seen them sneaking behind a tree "im alone" he said "oh yeah?" i say in a cold voice "so there not behind a tree waiting for your signal?" i say saractically, he looked at me confused "look i do nt have a group its just me and my sister" i paused for a moment " were just looking for a miracle" i shrug "and someone we can trust" he looked at me and 'tried' to read me "iv got you figured out snowflake" he said almost chuffed " you were popular in school had it all never wanted tot be alone and you neveer cutted or tried to attemped sucide but instead you went drinking with your friends am i right hot stuff?" he said like he read me like a book i went up to him and went to his ear and whispered "the oppisit...hot stuff" i say before turning. I turned around and there i see two people holding her one holding her arms adn the other holding her mouth shut "smart ,keeping me distracted" i say turning to face this man, he just shrugged "were going either way then?" he nodded, i rolled my eyes typical "alright im elsa you?" he smirked, to be honest it did look a bit sexy ARG what am i saying?! "jack" he finally said i sighed "well 'jack' lets go"i say walking "not so fast snowflake"i growled " what is it this time?" he looked at me and putted his hand out "common snow flake gimmy the gun" i huffed and slinged my gun around me with the strap jack sighed and then firm hands grabbed me and took my guns "dick" i coughed he raised an eyebrow "adn iv got one thanks i growled and rolled my eyes and the people who grabbed me , are dragiing me to some place

**hope you like it, why dont you go and read my other story , peace :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**should i do this in POV. or in third person i'm not sure and last chap was my first story on pOV. so go easy on me, please keep reviewing and other stuff but for now i'm doing it in P. :P **

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Are you fucking kidding me they took us to a FUCKING prison (walking dead fans would get this XD) but a prison is kind of a safe place with cells , bars and fences i sighed then the two people who grabbed me threw me into a cell i quickly got up and got a good look at them one had blonde hair covering his forehead with dark brown eyes he wore a black hoodie with black ripped jeans and brown hiking boots he looks like a woodcutter or something i turned to the other one okay now this one look straight up douche-y he wore blue jeans and a thick brown belt with his blue shirt tucked and the top few buttons undone i mean if your going threw the apocolyapes wear something you will be casual in for goodness sake and he had firey red hair and OMG his side burns are so long you would think there the wall of china. The one with the blonde hair turned but the one with the red hair came closer to me, before i could say anything the blonde haired man spoke "Hans were not aloud to play with them, Jack told us to leave her here" his voice was low but not to low like he hut puberty but its not that low "oh kristoff wheres the fun in that" he said facing me, i looked at him for minute "look sunshine you can get to fuck im already taken" okay mabey i lied a bit but i got nerves his eyes are going right threw to my soul he just snorted and turned away and walked off i let out a breath and sat down and hand a little look at my cell its not really that bad, i mean theres a single bed and its seems okay with a blanket and pillows and a little table with card with numbers on them then i looked up a little and saw sign saying "00 days without and accsedent " i looked at it then there was a noise i turned quickly it was this Jack person again "wow just me snowflake" i rolled my eyes "i have a name dumbass" i mumbled "nah i like snowflake , it suits you" i shivered a bit "whatever" i say rolling my eyes there was a short break then Jack got up "well come on i would like you to meet a few people" i sighed and didn't move "come on snowflake"he said letting a hand out, i took it and got up

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooh i might upload once a day or something :P hope you liked it !**


	3. Chapter 3

**so im in the mood for another chapter XD if you like this story btw go check out my other one called 'bittin love' but i might delete that one cause i dont know where that one is going and i kind of know hwere this one is, if that made any sense XD enjoy!**

i took his hand and twisted it around his back grabbing his revolver from his belt , i kneed him in the gut a couple of times when he punched me in the stomach i grunted in pain then he got on top of me pinning me down wrapping his legs around my waist but before he could knock the gun out of my hand i quickly put it up so the tip was near his face he smirked and i kept a cold look "go on then" he said i almost looked in shock, this guy is testing me "i will" i say coldly, oh god he took it a step forward and held the barrel of the gun and put it in his mouth, i growled and lowered it "that's what i thought" Jack said taking the gun out of my hand but straight after he said that i heard a voice "Jack, its time for lights out" the young boy said he looks like a 15 year old boy his hair was a chocolate brown colour and his hair was sweeped to the side he wore a green shirt with a burgandy jumper with some design on it i don't know with blue jeans and brown hiking boots he had swamp green eyes and there was a black collie beside him with bright green eyes there like grass green damn... "Jack, remember the rules no having sex with the newbies" oh my fucking god did he seriously say that?! i blushed really hard and so did jack "well you going to get off me? i managed to say the young boy just laughed and jack got up grumply. I need to escape , yes there's alot of people and its a prison and proberly safe but i dont mingle what am i going to do? will i live Anna? psht no but shell like it here ill isolate myself...just like last time...

**should i just say whose in this or keep doing what i'm doing and introducing them one / two at a time  
so far we've met...  
jack  
Anna (duh)  
Hans  
Kristoff  
and hiccup  
there is still tuns of characters but you will need to wait and see till next time !**


	4. Chapter 4

**can i just say a thanks to futurehero 18 you've been a masssive support on both of my fanfics :P i am really really greatfull **

i sat there in my cell , thinking when i can see Anna i sighed and sat on the brick hard bed, still it was better than nothing, i sat there and hugged my knees for a couple of minutes when a girl came her hair red as fire and as big as a lions mine, she wore a black top with a red checked shirt tied round her waist along with a quiver with a couple of arrows in it and she had bow in her left hand, she wore with blue ripped jeans and trianers for her feet, her right blue eyes seemed bored and she had a couple of freckles "jack want tae see you" she said whilst opening the gate "am Merida your Anna right?" i shook my head" elsa can you tell me if Anna's okay though?..." merida nodded "shes fine lass, though a hink hans is on tae her that guys a bit of a dick , a would keep a wee eye on him ya know and hes real sketchy a mean he hasnt told us anyhin about him so be aware ea him hen." Merida said with a strong scottish accsent (im from scotland btw XD so i kind of know how she speaks lol) i just nodded, and she took me to a big fucking group i mean dam son, theres atleasr 12 people here including me adn anna and to be honest thats **alot **for a Zombie apopcolypes. i ran to anna and talked to her for a bit she keeped goin gon and on and on abpout hans but... i did see that kristoff guy look at her for about 15 mins. Suddenly jack stood up on a chair or something "Now i want to make peace with all of you and me and my crew seen you and took you in and im going to go over the rules number one There is **NO **betraying **ANYONE** number two you get three strikes and your out and number 3, if you want to have sex have it in a watch tower and PLEASE clean up after you do, Also we are going to introduce ourselves okay, im pretty sure everyone knows im Jack , the leader of this 'community'" jack stepped down of, whatever he was standing on and a girl with long nlond hair like to her tail bone she wore a purple jumper with light blue tie dye jeans she stepped down then merida went up and so on and so on , now these are the people i dont know these are the people i dont know two girls walked up one had chocolate brown hair and the other black hair, they both had brown eyes and wore was holding a blue teddy bear and wore a red flower t shirt with blue jeans and the other wore a red and white t shirt with light blue shorts " hi my name is nani and this is my 13 year old sister lilo" they stepped down then a ladie with blonde hair and a front fringe stood "im cinders" she tepped down then another ladie stepped up with short black hair stood "call me snow"this went on fro ages before Anna stood up Shit im next cant be that hard Oh fuck anna down already , i made my way to the chair and stood "im e-e-elsie no elsa" i say ym face turning red arg why am i so nervouse i just need to say my name not that bad right?...

**:P lol i like this chapter and lilo and stitch is my fav disney movie, that and the little mermaid lol why dont you tell me yours? lol you dont have to FREE COOKIE **


	5. Chapter 5

a few days past , and as Merida said Hans did get pretty close to Anna and i mean **real **close. i walked around the prison for a bit and decided to help snow, cinders, Blair (aurora - sleeping beauty) Anna, punzie ,nani and daisy they were all killing the bastards at the fence with either a mashete , a katana sword or just a regular normal knife. i got my small knife and started stabbing the fuckers in the head an hour of so passed by before all of them were dead, give it few more hours and it will be swimming again i huffed and walked to a cart with food on it, **now **when i say food i mean like wheat vegtables and a couple of fruit we were running low but hook,jack,Phillip and aladin where out, i picked a couple of apples and blueberries,taking one big bite out of my apple then i heard someone  
"hey snowflake" the only one who calls me that id jack but hes out, i turn around and there was that prick, **Hans  
"**Dont call me that only jack does"i say in a cold voice taking a bite out of my apple  
"so?, oh by the way your sisters a real treat shes like the cherry on a triffle she goes on top... eventually" i shivered at the thought of him and Anna having sex.I looked at him in the eyes and read him, Anna and him have never sleeped But they are either going out or talking  
"what is it snowflake?...miss jacky?"my eyes widen and without hesitating i punched him square in the jaw and he fell with a thud, i looked down on him "fuck you" say disgusted and turned and walked to my cell i can fell evreyones eyes on me i sighed and ignored them

a few moments later the group came back without phillip and hook we all k=now what happened, blair is going to be so pissed i feel sorry for her already, and as soon as i seen her she was on her knees crying a river i went over to her and comfort her  
"there there" i say akwardly rubbing her back as she sobbed i looked up at jack and he made a sign to talk in private and i went with him  
"hook betriad us and killed phillip... aladian and me just managed to move,Phillip was a good guy " he said a little sadly

**DAMMMMMMMMMM son shit went downnnnnnn **


	6. Chapter 6

a few days pasted, Blair just sat in her cell, motionless, i really do feel sorry to her, i know what its like to loose a loved one. i sighed and walked to her cell moving the sheet and her asleep, visit her when shes awake but to be fair it is the crack of dawn i walked out side and grabbed a mashete stabbing some of them threw the gate. A few hours past and im sweating like fuck then i heard someone beside me stabbing them, it was jack i looked at him and for a few seconds and kept stabbing the walkers (walking dead refrence) them jack killed the silence.  
"nice day isn't it?" i completely ignored him since i was still in a bad mood, it not my time for the month fuck sake dirty minders  
"silent treatment then" he sighed  
"not really"i say tiredly  
"how long were up at?" he sighed worriedly this did surprise me because i didn't know that he would be that concern  
"an hour or two...i think" he gave me stern look and told me to get some sleep i shook my head and started to continue stabbing the walkers  
"you don't need to be that cold snowflake" i rolled my eyes and staid silent  
"ya'no i can read everyone Except you , i just i just can figure you out" i sighed i'm not going to tell this guy who i am or what i can do  
"you do know we have clothes and showers" he said looking at my sweat patches around my neck and down my face  
"nobody told me that" i mumbled  
"common ill show you" Jack said and lead me down past the cells and threw i few hallways and there was a raw full of showers and curtains in each one i nodded  
"and new clothes are just in those cupboards there" i nodded again  
and those are the towels and that's were you get changed " jack said pointing to some shelfs with towels and cubicals i nodded then he grabbed a towel and went to a cubical and closed the door, i may as well do the same i came out the cubical with a towel rapped round me and jack came out of the shower wet and with a six pack with a V line , i looked down and blushed a bit  
"don't need to be embarrassed "he said akwardly i just walked to the showers  
"oh my fucking god" i whispered and started the shower

**well that was extremly akward to write XD **


	7. AN

**I just want to say im sorry for not uploading and such truth is iv been on wattpad and not been in the typing mood so sorry, I dont think I will continue any story's, I'm really sorry if i have left anything unfinished and wanted me to finish them, I just have no ideas t the moment and like I said wattpad is easier for me since im on my crappy laptop, (my accounts MxcMonster) but even there i'm not doing much, I just feel lost at the moment again sorry...**


End file.
